So Many Twists Chapter 1: Siblings?
by True Love Always Waits
Summary: Summary inside! Rated T for teen to be safe!


So Many Twists

Chapter 2 (Laura and Chris)

Thanks to all who read my first story! Also who reviewed my story! Chapter 2 is here hopefully you will like it just as much!

Sorry it has taking so long to post up chapter 2. There has been way to many things going on and I just have never got around to doing this chapter, or should I say finish it. Hope I still have some fans and people who want to read my stories!

**Claimer: **I **DO **own Laura and Chris characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone's POV

Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy were all at the factory and Jeremy was typing away on his computer.

Ulrich was secretly looking at Yumi and noticed she was holding a black rose. So he decided to ask, "Yumi, were did you get that rose?"

Yumi shocked at first, but then replied, "Oh this rose? William gave it to me. He said he wanted to tell me something later and instead of giving me a red rose he wanted to give me a black rose cause he wanted to be different and since black was my favorite color. I think it is so sweet and it smells wonderful. I am just wondering what he wanted to tell me." Yumi said and then she smelt the rose. She still thought it smelt wonderful.

Aelita said, "What if he wants to…" she was cut off by Jeremy saying, "I think I found them. There in sector five. In a place that we never knew was there. What I want you guys to do is go there and stop the time then I will tell you how to get to them and we can bring them to earth, just like we did Aelita. Oh, and sorry for cutting you off Aelita."

"It is ok Jeremy." Aelita replied.

"Ok to the scanners." Odd said.

All four of them went to the elevators and to the scanners while Jeremy stayed at the super computer and got the scanners ready for them.

"Odd and Ulrich I will virtualized you first."

Ulrich and Odd stood got into the scanners and Jeremy said, "Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich. Virtualization. Ok next Aelita and Yumi." Yumi and Aelita got into the scanners and Jeremy said, "Scanner Yumi, scanner Aelita. Virtualization."

"Ok now Einstein enter the code." Odd said.

"Give me a second." Jeremy said while typing the code in. "Here comes your ride."

Next thing they knew they all were in sector five.

"So Odd you feel like your going to be sick?" Ulrich asked.

"Yep, like I always do." Odd said smiling.

Then they stopped spinning and Jeremy said, "Ok guys, you have just a few minutes to hit that button."

Then the doors opened and they all ran in.

Soon they all faught and Yumi hit the button and there was one second left on the countdown.

Jeremy laid back in his chair and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Ok now you have to…" Jeremy started until he was cut off by Aelita, "Jeremy we know what to do, we have done it a million times already."

When they got to there destination Jeremy said, "Ok they are in a room and you have to put in a code to let you in."

"Ok, and?" Yumi asked.

"Well that is where I am stuck. If only I knew the code."

"So we done all of this just to hit a dead end. Why didn't you tell us that you were stuck before we done all this?" Ulrich said.

"Well I thought I would have solved it by now. This is the only code that I have ever not been able to crack."

"Aelita," Yumi started, "where is Aelita?"

"What she was right here!" Ulrich said.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Laura, Chris is that you?" Aelita said.

A boy that looked similar to Aelita and a girl about a year younger than Aelita but that also looked similar in a way looked up at Aelita.

"Sis!" Laura ran up and gave Aelita a big hug and Aelita gave her one back and Chris just sat there.

"Sorry about Chris he is a little sore," Laura said.

"What you mean hurt?" Aelita said looking at her twin and then realized that he wasn't hurt physically by his face expression.

Laura didn't say anything but walk over to Chris and say, "Aren't you at least happy to see Aelita, I mean come on!"

"Laura it is ok," Aelita said, "oh and thanks for saving me."

"Your welcome, you are just lucky I was spying on you." Laura replied smiling.

"What!" Chris said standing up, "you know you are to never leave this place! EVER!"

"Chris that is enough! Do not scream at Laura, at least she cared," Aelita said as tears formed in her eyes.

Laura ran over to Aelita and said, "Aelita it is ok. Don't cry."

"I came to get y'all, to take you back with me."

"You did?" Laura asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a happy reunion. Not this kind."

"Aelita it is ok, Chris is just…" Laura was cut off.

"Chris is just not going. Laura you are not either," Chris said cutting off Laura.

"What?" Laura asked surprised, "you are not going?"

"No and neither are you," Chris said.

"Chris I am only a year younger than you and can take care of myself! I am going with my sister and you should come too."

"Fine! You go! I am staying here!" Chris said.

"Fine!" Laura said, "Aelita lets go!"

"I won't fell right leaving him behind," Aelita said.

"Same here, but he will not come," Laura said.

"Ok."

------------------------------------------------------

Then Aelita ended up in sector five with Laura.

"Aelita!" Yumi screamed, "there you are!" Then she stopped talking and looked at the other girl. "Who is this? Is it you little sister? Where is your twin brother?"

"Well in order, this is Laura, yes she is my little sister that is only a year younger, and my twin brother did not come and I do not know why."

"Oh," Yumi said, "It's nice to meet you Laura."

Then Ulrich and Odd were there. "Aelita," Ulrich started, "and this is?" he asked referring to Laura.

"This is Aelita's little sister." Odd said.

"How did you know?" Laura said kidding around.

"Because I am good like that," Odd said.

"Ok y'all," Jeremy started, "time to come back to earth."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita's Room

"Well little sis you can share a room with me," Aelita said as she entered into her room.

"So now I go to this school like you?" Laura asked.

"Yep Odd did everything just like he did for me," Aelita said smiling as she sat on her bed.

"Odd is so great," Laura said dreamingly as she fell on the bed across from Aelita.

"What Laura?" Aelita asked.

"Um…nothing," Laura said sitting up.

"Do you have a crush on Odd?" Aelita asked a little surprised.

"Did I hear just right?" Yumi asked walking in the room.

"What?" Laura and Aelita said looking from each other to Yumi.

"Oh hi Yumi," Laura said,

"Hi Laura," Yumi said, "all settled in?"

"Yep."

"Back on topic," Aelita said, "you do have a crush on Odd."

"Yeah I can tell you do Laura," Yumi started, "I might not know you, but it was easy to tell you have a crush on him."

"Do you think he noticed?" Laura asked.

"Odd," Yumi said laughing, "no way. He wouldn't notice if a snake was right in front of him or even if it bites him."

"Yep that is true," Aelita said, "I can't believe you have a crush on Odd and you don't even know him."

"You have no clue what you are getting yourself into," Yumi said.

"I willing to take that risk," Laura said.

"Is it that bad?" Aelita asked.

"Well yeah, I mean he is funny, cute, sexy, hot, and is very kind," Laura said.

Yumi and Aelita just laughed.

"I bet you like Jeremy Aelita and I bet you like Ulrich Yumi," Laura said.

"What?" Aelita and Yumi said at the same time.

"How did you know Laura?" Aelita asked.

"The way you look at him and act around him," Laura stated.

"Do I act like I like Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Yep," Laura said, "I don't think they notice though. They are guys after all."

All three of them laughed at that.

"So true," Yumi said.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy's Room

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy were all sitting on Jeremy's bed talking.

"So Odd you have a thing for Laura?" Ulrich asked.

"I feel different for her then for any other girl I have felt for," Odd said, "is this how you feel for Yumi, Ulrich and how you feel for Aelita, Jeremy?"

"What?" Ulrich said, "who said I felt anything for Yumi?"

"Ulrich you are my best friend and I know you like Yumi," Odd said.

"It is obvious," Jeremy said.

"I never said I liked her," Ulrich stated.

"I just said I can tell not that you said you liked her," Odd said putting his hands in front of his face acting like he is going to protect himself.

"Well," Jeremy started as his cheeks turned red, "I will admit that I um…that I like Aelita."

"I knew it," Odd cried.

"Quiet down," Jeremy said.

"Well Ulrich are you going to admit you like Yumi or not?" Odd asked.

"I never said I liked her," Ulrich replied.

"You never said you didn't either," Odd said.

Ulrich just looked at Odd silently.

"Well?" Odd asked.

"Well what?" Ulrich asked.

"You are so hard headed," Odd told Ulrich.

Ulrich just sat there.

"Come Ulrich just admit it," Odd started, "we now you like Yumi."

"Fine you want me to admit it," Ulrich said, "fine I like Yumi! You happy?"

"Yep," Odd said.

Then Ulrich stood up and was getting ready to leave.

"Come on Ulrich," Jeremy said, "don't be mad we all admitted to liking someone and we are not going to tell or make fun of you."

Ulrich opened the door and left.


End file.
